Speechless
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Danny has bronichitis and doctors orders are try not to talk. Its impossible


Speechless

Fucking Great. Danny thought as the doctor diagnosed him. Bronchitis. Danny's life, not to mention the lives of many of their suspects, depended on Danny's voice. Steve was going to have a field day with this. Danny could just hear it now and it was already giving him a headache, not to mention the jokes that were going to come out during sex. Danny groaned. What a great way to start the week.

He walked into work and Steve was out of his office and kissing Danny before he could say or do anything "So babe? What did the doctor say?" Steve said with genuine worry and concern in his eyes.

The doctor had said try not to talk, he didn't say absolutely no talking at all so Danny explained "Bronchitis. Doctor said try not talk" Danny could feel the headache growing stronger as a huge grin spread across Steve's face. Kono was outright laughing and Chin was trying to keep a straight face but not succeeding. "Fuck" was Danny's only thought.

They had caught a case where a man had been killed in a hotel parking lot. At first they thought mugging gone bad, but security footage had shown the men had been talking in the lobby earlier. They ran his face through facial recognition and Steve and Danny went to do the questioning.

In the car, Danny could read Steve's mind, just thinking of ways to annoy the shit out of Danny.

"Don't worry Danno. I'll do all the talking" Steve said patting his knee. Danny grabbed his hand and squeezed it so hard, Steve yelped and pulled back, glaring at Danny, who just smiled.

They found the suspect and, what else is new, he ran. Steve took off like the energizer bunny from hell, Danny didn't know where Steve found the energy for this, and Danny jumped in the car and drove to the other side of the hotel to cut him off. He screeched to a halt in front of the suspect but he jumped the hood, Steve hot on his heels. They ran through a nearby park and Steve jumped on a table and used it to launch himself through the air, tackling their suspect and pushing him face down in the dirt. At least he hadn't done anything to make Danny feel the urge to rant at him.

They questioned their suspect, well Steve questioned him, menacingly of course. He rolled on his partners and they wrapped the case before lunch, but not before Steve's driving almost killed them and forced Danny to yell, causing his throat to hurt even worse.

When Steve walked back into HQ he had a menu in his hands and said "Im thinking healthy for lunch today" And pushed the menu towards Danny, who rolled his eyes and continued watching TV on their big screen in HQ.

Steve pulled out his phone and called the restaurant and ordered "Yeah I'd like to place a lunch order" He smiled at Danny who was now glaring "2 grilled chicken wraps, and-" he looked questioningly at Danny "that's it. Babe. I wouldn't be that cruel to you" Steve said as he brushed his lips against Danny's temple "I ordered you a burger 10 minutes ago, it will be delivered with mine"

Danny actually felt kind of bad for thinking Steve would take advantage of him when he couldn't talk. Steve was actually being caring and acting like a human being. Danny got to see that side of him at home but Chin and Kono really didn't unless something happened.

The food arrived and Danny ate it and drank his chocolate milkshake, compliments of Steve, and it made his throat feel a lot better, but Danny still didn't talk.

When they got home Danny and Steve curled up on the couch and Steve curled his arms around Danny's chest holding him close and flipped through the channels with one hand. He found a Star Wars marathon and left it putting the remote out of Danny's reach. When Danny struggled against Steve's chest, Steve squeeze tighter and smiled when Danny squeaked, but pulled away when he thought Danny was kissing his hand but actually bit it and rolled off the couch, grinning triumphantly. Danny scrambled up and grabbed the remote but not before Steve tackled him to the floor trying to wrench it from his hands.

"Ow! You fucker" Danny yelped when Steve poked him in the ribs.

"Then give me the remote back" Steve said then winced when Danny's fist hit his shoulder.

"No" Danny said and held his arm above his hand out of Steve's reach because he was sitting on top of him. He reared up making Steve fall backwards on his back and Danny jumped up and ran to the kitchen. He quickly hid it and grinned when Steve ran into the kitchen and stood on the opposite side of the island.

"Come on Danno, you know I'll win" Steve said smiling wickedly.

"Cocky aren't we?" Danny said before tricking Steve and running out the opposite way to the stairs. He heard Steve curse and them heard his feet as he ran up the stairs behind him.

Danny ducked behind the closet door and watched as Steve came into the room. When Steve turned around Danny tackled him from behind and pinned him down, hands on his shoulders, sitting on his lower back.

"So...who won?" Danny said pressing into Steve's back with hips and smiling when Steve groaned.

"You. Definitely you." Steve said already sounding wrecked.

"Thought so" Danny chuckled as he got up and went back downstairs and grabbed the remote from its hiding place. He flopped down on the couch and waited for Steve who came down and sat beside him.

Danny laid down and laid his head in Steve's lap, relaxing as Steve stroked his hair. He gave the remote to Steve and said "Love you babe"

Steve just set the remote on the table and said "Love you more"


End file.
